Conventionally, cloud-based services are continuing to grow in popularity. The amount of usage of cloud services alone has grown significantly in the last 5 years. Initially, the enterprise users and even smaller organizations were using cloud servers to handle data storage and basic everyday client-server applications, such as email, data access, remote client access, etc. Since the popularity of cloud services continues to grow, so does the need for real-time cloud services, optimal bandwidth utilization, optimal processor utilization and other computing functions.
Just like any type of application, service or computer-based platform, the cloud outsourcing is beginning to experience large amounts of peek business hour usage 7 am-7 pm, 8 am-6 pm, 9 am-5 pm, etc., depending on what type of business is using cloud services. As a result, the demand for non-peak usage is becoming increasingly popular for users to secure, purchase, and ideally save money by shifting cloud requirements outside of the peak usage time frame.